Monica's Cousin
by CRONA-Y-U-SO-ADORABLE
Summary: Florna Steventon is the cousin of Monica Morrell, known baddass of Morganville. Florna is one of the few people Monica likes. But what happens when she stays in dreary old Morganville with he cousin? How does she remember the vampires? How will she act when she witnesses Claire's near-death experience? Is this the start of a new friendship? And who the hell is Mr.Tiddlebottom?


**Hello people, this is my third fanfiction and i'm really proud of it so far. Im currently writing a second chapter for those of you that actually review. please R&R, because I want some ideas for Mayor Morrell's point of view. This story is set in the first few chapters of Glass Houses. No point doing a disclamer, 'cos this is . It's all in the name. But hey, anyway, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR FLORNA STEVENTON.  
**

**:) Enjoy!  
**

_**Morganville- You'll never want to**** leave!**_

That's what the sign said. Despite the cheery message, Florna disagreed. With its dusty streets, ancient houses and dodgy-looking residents, she doubted Mummy and Daddy would let her stay for long. But then again, why had they sent her to stay with Cousin Monica if she lived somewhere so… prehistoric? But, even with the hostile décor of the little town, she was glad to be exiting the small bus. She'd been thrown a lot of weird looks: people were probably not used to seeing filthy rich, impeccably dressed girls around here. Whilst everyone else was dressed in sick-colour mauves and khakis, she was like the exotic flower in a bunch of daises. Not that the townspeople could be compared with daisies. Daisies were pretty. The townspeople definitely were not.

Pressing a few buttons on her phone, she click-clicked in her patent heels down a road, humming along to her favourite _Nicki Minaj_ song. She didn't look a lot like her cousin; Monica's hair was always changing from either platinum blonde or brunette, and she was always orange as a… well, an orange! Florna's hair was a deep red colour, and her tan was completely natural. In a matter of minutes she'd reached Uncle Morrell's place. The town hall. She was lucky that her uncle was mayor: if he wasn't, she decided, she'd be living in one of the wooden shack-type houses. As soon as she pushed open the heavy wooden door to her uncle's study, she dropped her purple Chanel duffel bag as she was attacked by a tornado of white and pink. "Cousin Florna!" cried Monica, as she enveloped her cousin in a massive hug. Florna was one of the few people that Monica actually liked. "H-hey, Monica!" said Florna. She really wasn't suspecting such a greeting from her usually hateful cousin. But hey, if Monica was in a good mood, maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad? "Hey Florna!" it took a while for Florna to register that voice. "Gina!" she finally realised, "I missed you! Where's Jennifer?" Florna asked. "Oh, Jennifer's feeling sick. She sends her love, though!" replied Gina. "You won't believe what we've got in store for you, Florna! You'll love it here! It may seem a bit… weird here, but you'll get used to it. Oh, by the way, my Daddy will be here later. He had some business to deal with… Brandon kinda got in trouble…" declared Monica. Before Florna could ask why, Monica and Gina trooped her up the ornate staircase to Monica's bedroom.

"Where's my favourite niece?" boomed a deep voice. Florna hurried excitedly down the stairwell to greet her Uncle. "Uncle Morrell!" she screamed. "I missed you!" "I missed you too, sweetheart. Oh, I nearly forgot, I bought you a present!" Mayor Morrell said whilst hugging his niece. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim box. Inside was an elegant silver Protection bracelet bearing Brandon's (her protector) symbol. He fastened it around her dainty wrist. "You left your old one here last year, and it got lost. But I got you another one, because I don't want to lose my niece and have to put up with angry phone calls from your parents, would I?" "Thanks Uncle Morrell!" Florna cried, hugging her great uncle. "Daddy? Are you back?" they heard Monica call. "Yes, darling, down here!" Mayor Morrell shouted. Monica flung herself down the stairs and hugged her father. "You got Florna another Protection bracelet? Thank God! Thanks, Daddy!" Monica said, relieved.


End file.
